Tsuna-sensei!
by Alice39
Summary: After finally having freedom from dreaded paperworks, Tsuna goes to Namimori for a vacation. But it isn't as relaxing as he expected, after all, being a temporary teacher isn't all rainbows and stuff. TYLTsuna JackFrost14's challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsuna-sensei!**

* * *

A/N: Another story... again. I know, I know. But I promise that the other stories will be uploaded by next week, so don't worry about it :) This chapter is short, but the other chapters will be longer!

This was a challenge from** JackFrost14** from the forum!

Please read, review, subscribe and add to your favorites!

I would love to hear from everyone :D

* * *

A brunette in his twenties was calmly writing on his desk. He sighed, he never knew that being a boss would mean a lot of paperwork and he never wanted to be a boss in the first place.

"Tenth!" A man with silver hair entered the room, carrying a new batch of paperworks.

Tsuna twitched. He wasn't even done with this current batch and another one arrived? He looked at the man with a strained smile as he asked, "Hayato, is that for me…?"

"Yes."

Bingo.

When Tsuna narrowed his eyes in an effort to have a glaring contest with the paper works, Gokudera cleared his throat as he explained, "Mukuro and Hibari destroyed the south wing of the mansion when they fought yesterday."

"South wing?" Tsuna asked incredulously. He knew that the two were on bad terms, but why exactly did they fight? They try to be civil when interacting with each other. Tsuna turned his attention on his right-hand man as he asked, "Why did they fight?"

Hayato gritted his teeth as he answered, "They fought for the last piece of pudding."

Ah.

Another unreasonable excuse.

Again.

Tsuna tried his best to control his patience and he asked, "Isn't that the third time they destroyed a building this week?"

"T-tenth." Gokudera noticed the drop in the room's temperature as he corrected, "This was the fourth time."

There was silence before Tsuna sighed.

"Hayato." His voice came out gentle and desperate and he looked at his right hand man as he narrates, "It's been years since I visited my mother in Namimori and I really miss her."

Hayato nodded understandingly, after all he respects his boss and he knew that his boss has a soft spot for his mother.

There was silence between them and Tsuna tried his luck, "Can I have a small vacation for a little while?"

Hayato looked hesitant and Tsuna continued to plead, "I really miss my mother."

"I understand, Tenth." Hayato said after a while of silence. He looked at the Tenth with puffed-out chest and he volunteered, "The guardians will take over for the time being."

Tsuna brightened up and he let out a warm smile, "Thanks, Hayato."

Bingo. It was easy for Hayato to give in.

Hayato only beamed as he left the room.

"…I do feel bad for Hayato and the others." Tsuna muttered as soon as his right-hand left. He shrugged and he added, "Oh, well, at least I can have a vacation."

A small smirk appeared on Tsuna's lips.

It was a given that someone who stayed with both Reborn and Mukuro for so long will have a hand in manipulation.

Tsuna just lounged in his chair. He'll fly to Namimori in a few days.

Freedom.

Freedom from the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

Tsuna smiled as soon as he arrived at his home. He drove by himself in a Porsche that was given by Nono. He looked at the house with a gentle look on his face. It was small compared to the mansion, but Tsuna will never call any other place than this as his home.

He looked at the surroundings, it has been ten years yet Namimori haven't changed that much. It was still as peaceful as it been, despite all the fights that have been fought in this place.

A warm smile graced his lips and he knocked at the door a few times. It opened and a delighted mother screamed, "Tsu-kun!"

"I'm home." Tsuna said with a warm smile on his face. He knew that his mother will be delighted. While it was true that he moved to Namimori because he wanted freedom from his paperwork, it was also a given that he missed his mother.

"You've grown!" Nana cooed as she opened the door to let her son in, she gave a small pout as she complained, "You didn't tell me that you'll visit. I haven't prepared anything."

Tsuna gave a soft chuckle and then he smiled, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well," Nana beamed, "this is a wonderful surprise!"

"Haha." Tsuna looked at the direction of the stairs and he stated, "I'll just place my luggage upstairs in my room."

"Sure!" Nana grinned and she said, "I cleaned it everyday, anyway."

Tsuna smiled and muttered, "Thanks."

"Well then," Nana turned around and headed to another direction, "I'll be cooking in the kitchen, Tsu-kun."

"Hai." Tsuna bowed and he said, "I love you, mom."

He wasn't sure if the last part was heard, but he was happy he said it. After all, he really did love his mother.

He walked off to his room with a warm feeling on his chest.

* * *

The room was exactly how it was when Tsuna left it ages ago. The little hammock where Reborn slept in was still there and his consoles where placed where he left them. Even the little mattress where the kids slept when they wanted to sleep with Tsuna was still there.

The room was clean, though. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Tsuna finally left for Italy to handle the family. It was a hard choice and one that he wasn't willing to choose, either.

But when the time came, it was the path he chose.

As memories from the past flooded the young boss' thoughts, it was cut off when his mother entered the room and announced, "It's time to eat, Tsu-kun~"

* * *

Tsuna took a bite of his meal and warm feelings flooded him. He smiled and he said, "It's delicious."

"Thank you, Tsu-kun." Nana blushed at the compliment and she looked at her son, "Ne, Tsu-kun, you've become even more adorable."

This time it was Tsuna who blushed and just gave a smile in return.

"I wonder," Nana tilted her head to the side and asked, "Are you in a relationship?"

Images of the fangirls who did extreme ways just to meet him floated in his mind and he shook his head. Haru and Kyoko were somewhere in Italy at the moment, but they were both just female friends.

At the moment, Tsuna's priority is to protect the family.

The doorbell rang and Nana excused herself as she opened it. She returned with a smile and then for some reason, Tsuna's intuition went haywire.

"Ne, Tsu-kun." Nana tilted her head to the side as she asked, "How long will you stay here?"

His intuition was forcing him to lie but Tsuna came clean as he informed, "More than a week but less than a month. I'll leave as soon as the family notifies me."

"Ah." A bright grin formed on Nana's face.

Tsuna's intuition got crazier and Tsuna gulped.

"Why don't you work as a temporary teacher for Nami-chuu for a while?"

* * *

Omake:

"A-ah," Chrome entered Tsuna's office and was surprised to see Gokudera. She asked, "Where is boss?"

Gokudera only stared at her and announced, "The Tenth is currently on vacation."

"Ah." Chrome meekly nodded her head. There was a paused and she asked again, "Who'll do the paperwork, then?"

Gokudera shared his brilliant plan.

"It will be divided among 7 of the guardians, that included both you and Mukuro as individual representatives for the Mist."

There was a silence.

For some reason, both Hibari and Mukuro felt the need to kill a certain octopus head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsuna-sensei!**

* * *

**A/N: **Woo! Early update! You guys made my email alerts exploded! I love everyone as much as I love marshmallows! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and subscribed!

Please read, review, subscribe and add to your favorites!

Reviews are inspirations, loves!

* * *

Tsuna didn't know if this was karma or plain coincidence and he heard his mother repeat her question.

"Why don't you work as a temporary teacher for Nami-chuu for a while?"

"A-ah?" Tsuna tried his best to remain calm. He was the sky, he was always calm, and be it in front of assassins or other Mafia bosses.

Too bad he wasn't that calm in front of his own mother.

"Well," Nana paused as she brought out a flyer and read the contents, "We need a substitute teacher for a few weeks that can lead the students to become leaders of the next generation."

Tsuna sweatdropped.

He opened his mouth to complain, "I don't have any degree in education."

Nana was prepared for that question as she gave a bright grin.

"Any alumni would be welcome, regardless of course!"

'What kind of screening is that?' Tsuna refrained from banging his head to the table. Namimori was the same. It always makes Tsuna become dame.

"So, Tsu-kun," Nana requested with a tilt of her head and an encouraging smile, "How about you attend an interview?"

Tsuna banged his head on the table this time. He turned his head towards his mother and asked, "I might fail."

"Of course not, Tsu-kun," Nana cooed in encouragement, "You're the boss of the Vongola Company, right?"

As if he would say it aloud.

"Haa…" Tsuna sighed.

He could just intentionally fail the interview, but then Reborn will come and punish him. As the boss, he wasn't allowed to fail.

As usual.

Nana blinked her eyes and stared at him with a bright smile, "Ne, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna sighed again. He can say no to others but it was clear that his mother and Reborn were an exception to that, his guardians to an extent.

"Fine." Tsuna nodded his head. He'll just be a teacher for a few weeks. Atleast it's better than the paperwork.

* * *

"I'll be going now." Tsuna informed as he pecked his mother's cheek.

Nana widened her eyes and gave a large grin, "You look handsome in that, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna smiled. He was wearing a black suit with an orange tie. He sighed, all his formal suits are suited for Mafia negotiations and meetings, not for a job interview.

"I'm off then." He nodded and walked out to his car.

Nana energetically waved as she shouted, "Goodluck on the job, Tsu-kun!"

* * *

Tsuna arrived in the school. The buildings were the same, just like how it has been since he left is a decade ago.

Still, seeing the students who were walking around laugh and chatter around, Tsuna thinks that they're lucky.

There isn't any prefect that will bite them to death.

He went out of his Porsche and became the center of attention. Most of the students were looking at his direction, and he swear the girls were blushing hard.

Fangirls… Tsuna shivered at the thought.

"Kyaaa! Who is he?!"

"Woah. He owns a Porsche!"

"Is he a foreigner? He looks hot!"

Amidst the "Kyaaas" and the other comments, Tsuna walked as fast as he can. He was welcomed by a person in the central office and he exhaled in relief.

No one's cornering him.

Yet.

"Yes—" The girl in the central looked up at him and blushed. Hard. She cleared her throat and gave a seductive smile as she asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, handsome?"

Tsuna mentally gaped, but he ignored the compliment and proceeded to business, "I want to apply for the position of the temporary teacher."

"I see." She nodded her head and blinked at Tsuna before she asked, "Where are your application forms, then, dear?"

Tsuna ignored the flirting. Again.

He cleared his throat and gave a warm smile as he explained, "I thought alumni are free to interview without those application forms?"

"O-of course." The girl blushed as she saw the dazzling smile. She lost her calm and said, "T-the principal office is t-there, you can talk with the principal."

She gulped and she tried, "S-should I accompany you?"

"No thanks," Tsuna shook his head and added, "I wouldn't want to impose."

The girl sighed as she saw Tsuna's figure going farther and farther away.

At least she tried.

* * *

The principal widened his eyes when he saw a respectable looking man in a suit enter his office. He can sense some charisma from the younger man and he straightened in his chair.

He cleared his throat and he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Ano," The brunette gave a slight smile, sitting down on the chair, "I was wondering if I can take the job as a temporary teacher?"

The principal nodded but he disagreed, "Perhaps, but you need to give the application forms first."

The brunette gave another smile and this time he explained, "I'm an alumnus of Namimori."

The principal widened his eyes. Was there such a respectable young man that studied here in Namimori?

He cleared his throat again and asked, "What's your name?"

"Sawada," Tsuna gave a smile and he introduced his self, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The crickets chirped and the principal gaped.

Is this person really the dame-Tsuna that was famous during his time?

Tsuna gave another smile and he asked, "So, am I allowed to take up the position?"

Such charisma surrounding him! The principal continued to gape at the miraculous transformation of the renowned no-good Tsuna.

Tsuna has made progress on his third year but he, together with his friends, left the school after they graduated in middle school.

Still! Sawada looked like a respectable boss of a company!

"Sir?" Tsuna asked, getting the principal out of his stupor.

"A-ah!" The principal simply nodded his head and he said, "If you are willing then, you may take the job."

"Thank you."

Tsuna was about to get out of his seat when the principal's next question, "What happened to you and your friends after you left the school?"

Tsuna smiled.

After leaving the school, he and his guardians were sent to Italy. It wasn't all nice and stuffs. He was almost killed more than he can count and Reborn's sadistic training got a hundred times worse. It was a miracle he was still alive.

Of course, he couldn't say that. So Tsuna just smiled and explained, "We were sent to Italy."

"Italy?" The principal was shocked more than three times this day.

"I was asked to take over our family's company." Tsuna answered and he glanced at his wristwatch, it was about time he went home. His mother might be waiting for him.

He didn't expect that the principal's question will shock him.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna widened his eyes in surprise. He was, as far as he knows, straight. And the principal already has a wife, doesn't he?

The principal noticed the change in Tsuna's composure and he chuckled. He corrected his statement, "I was wondering if you might be interested in meeting my daughter?"

Ah. So it was like that, Tsuna already experienced such things before. Mafia bosses always present their daughters to the Vongola Decimo in hopes of marrying off to the family.

Tsuna gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sure that your daughter would be an interesting person, but at the moment, I am focusing on handling our company."

He mentally blanched.

That wasn't too much of an excuse, considering that he went to Namimori and took up a job as a temporary teacher.

"But you're applying as a temporary teacher?"

Tsuna gulped. He was caught.

Excuses, excuses.

Tsuna regained his smile and he explained, "I wanted to see how Namimori Middle School is doing, after all, this was the place where we spend our middle school."

That was true. In a sense.

"You make a fine argument." The principal laughed as he remarked. He gave a kind smile as he asked, "Are the others doing well?"

"Others?"

The principal nodded his head as he elaborated, "Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, Dokuro-san, Enma-san and his friends. I'm not too sure but even Hibari-san was with you, am I right?"

What a nosey person.

Tsuna just gave a strained smile as he explained, "They're all doing well. Hibari flew with us when we went to Italy."

That's fine. Atleast he didn't ramble off about his true job.

Tsuna shivered. He'll get killed by Reborn if he talks openly about the Mafia.

There was silence before the principal bobs his head and stated, "I see."

"Then, when shall I start?"

"Tomorrow." The principal gave a smile and he added, "You can wear casual clothing, nothing too formal than what you're wearing right now."

Tsuna nodded his head. He was wearing something that was way too extravagant and formal.

"Ah, right." The principal pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Here is your schedule. You'll be the temporary homeroom teacher for class 3-B."

Tsuna widened his eyes.

He was a former student of class 3-B. He looks at the principal and can't help but wonder what the man is scheming.

"I see." Tsuna said after a pause. He bowed and bid, "I'll be going then."

"See you tomorrow, Sawada-sensei." The principal bids in return.

As soon as Tsuna left the office, the principal wonders, "Professor Borin's speculation is correct. I wonder how he knew that Sawada-san would take up the position? How did he know about Sawada-san's growth, anyway?"

He continued to stare of in the distance before a smile replaced his confused expression, "It is Professor Borin, after all, he must have known about everything."

Oh, if he only knew the truth.

"Then," The principal took a telephoned, "I should tell this to the professor."

* * *

Tsuna drove him with his car. As soon as he got out of the car…

He tripped.

The great Vongola Decimo, Saint of the Sky, tripped.

Tsuna looked at his nearby surroundings and breathed in relief. If anyone else saw that, he'll get it from Reborn.

"Aaah.." Tsuna mused out as he stood up again, "I thought I've already cured my clumsiness."

He tilted his head to the side and wondered, "Is it because of the place?"

If he only knew the answer to that, he would have probably high-tailed it back to Italy.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana opened the door even before Tsuna rang the doorbell. He swore his mother was a psychic.

"Ne, Tsu-kun," Nana dragged Tsuna as she said, "I've prepared a celebratory feast for getting the job!"

Look, she knew about it even before he can announce it.

Tsuna looked and saw a very familiar sight. The kitchen was full of different treats and meals.

Just like how it has been whenever there was a celebration, ten years ago.

He smiled. This trip was worth it and to top it all off, there was no Reborn and his sadism around.

If he only knew the truth about his statement…

* * *

Omake:

"WHAT?" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs, "I DO NOT EXTREMELY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, OCTOPUS HEAD!"

Gokudera twitched. It has been a long time since the boxer had made any unnecessary insults. He took a breath before he explained, "You're going to handle your own paperworks, Ryohei."

Before Ryohei can interrupt, Yamamoto came crashing in.

He stared at Gokudera and asked, "Eh? Where's Tsuna?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, how can these idiots not understand the importance of what his beloved Tenth is doing?

Before he can say anything, Ryohei protested. "Octopus-head here is saying that we should handle our own paperworks! To the extreme!"

"…What?"

Yamamoto gaped but then another grin plastered itself on Yamamoto's face as he asked, "Where is Tsuna?"

"The Tenth is visiting his mother." Gokudera deadpanned as he explained, "That's why all guardians will currently be handling the paperwork."

"Ah." An understanding smile formed on Yamamoto's lips as he nodded, "I see."

Gokudera sighed in relief, at least the baseball nut understood it.

"I don't want to do paperwork to the extreme!" Ryohei continued to protest.

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto gave another grin as he explained, "It's just a couple of weeks, and it's for Tsuna."

If he only knew how much paperwork can accumulate in a couple of weeks, he would have taken back his word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsuna-sensei!**

* * *

**A/N: **Another update this week :D I really love everyone, :3. Just a random thing but I just read one of the best fanfic ever! It was from another fandom, though, but still. It made me all giddy and stuffs :3 Oh, and reply to guest reviews are down there ;)

This was a challenge from** JackFrost14** from the forum!

Reviews inspires me, _sweethearts._

Oh yeah, this chapter is pure humor, no offense to... whatever. LOL

_Oh, right. I don't own KHR and the OCs here are minor, yeah. Because this is a Tuna-centric story, after all. (TUNA!)_

* * *

Tsuna breathed as he prepared his self. He wore an orange polo and slacks, this was currently the most casual thing he can wear.

"Goodmorning class." Tsuna greeted as soon as he entered the room. He was concentrating on a piece of paper that included his subject outline and the likes.

He stopped and looked at the class when he noticed that they weren't responding and was not all that surprised when he noticed that the whole class was staring at him.

Intently.

Like he was a prey and they were a group of predators. He snorted as he corrected his thoughts, 'More like a fangirl that's excited and high on sugar.'

He cleared his throat and greeted the class once again, "Goodmorning."

The way his voice sounded so calm broke the class out of their state and they all stood up. They greeted back, "Goodmorning!"

"Everyone may sit." Tsuna ordered in his boss mode. He bit his lips and reverted to a semi-normal mode. Looking at his astounded students, he gave a smile and said, "We'll use up the homeroom today for introductions."

A wave of girls swooned as they saw Tsuna smile. A girl in pigtails raised her asked and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm your temporary homeroom teacher," Tsuna tilted his head to the side, "my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Another wave swooned and a blushing girl raised her hand and called out, "Sawada-sensei!"

Tsuna winced at the shrillness of the voice but he managed to give a smile as he inquired, "Yes?"

"A-ah." The blushing girl temporarily faltered and then she gave an uncertain look as she asked, "D-does Sawada-sensei has a girlfriend?"

There was silence in the room.

Everyone's attention immediately turned on their new teacher.

"Haha." Tsuna let out a gentle chuckle as he shook his head, "I'm not in any relationship."

There were consecutive cheers from the girls.

And with this, 'Sawada-sensei' fans club has been formed by the female students.

"Ne," A spiky-haired boy raised his hand as he asked, "Are you the one who arrived with the Porsche, sensei?"

Tsuna raised his eyebrow at the question but he answered nonetheless, "Yeah."

And thus, the 'Sawada-sensei' fans club gained their first male members.

"So," Tsuna looked at everyone and asked, "Does the class have any other questions?"

A hand shot up and the owner, a guy with thick glasses, asked, "Why did you pick this school, sensei?"

"Ah." A soft look passed through Tsuna's eyes and he mused, "I have a past with this school and this school is very close to my heart."

Some students nodded their heads in understanding but a minority of the class swooned at Tsuna's choice of words.

"Eto, sensei." A bubbly girl in braids looked at Tsuna expectantly and asked, "Are you a fresh graduate from a university?"

Tsuna smiled and shook his head. There was a momentary pause before he explained, "I'm a member of a company."

A curious girl shot her hands up as she asked, "Where did you work, sensei?"

Tsuna turned his attention to the girl, who blushed at the attention. He looked back at the other members of the class and he shared, "My company's based in Italy."

"Eh?!" A boy voiced out the class's excitement and interest as he asked, "Sensei is from Italy?!"

"Yeah."

The whole class chattered and buzzed.

"Ah, sensei!" A student tilted his head to the side and he asked, "Aside from homeroom, which subject would you teach?"

Tsuna grimaced as he answered, "Mathematics and Physical Education."

Tsuna honestly had no idea what the relevance of these two subjects had but the principal was more than willing to dump this subject on him.

He told Tsuna that he'll be replaced in one of the subjects when another teacher comes.

IF another teacher would come.

Unlike Tsuna, though, the students seem to like the idea and they released simultaneous cheers.

Tsuna couldn't help but gape. Didn't they know that Tsuna used to be a failure on both of those categories? He used to be picked on because he couldn't solve simple math and he was always the reason why his team lost in Physical Education.

That principal as well, didn't he knew about the infamous Dame-Tsuna and his dame-ness? Tsuna can't help but feel disbelief when the two subjects were dropped on him.

Just. Like. That.

That wasn't to say that Tsuna isn't good at those things now, though. When Tsuna reached high school, that was a miracle in itself considering of the fights that he has fought, Reborn drilled university level mathematics on his head.

To increase the young boss' fitness, Tsuna couldn't help but shiver at the memories. He learned to swim because he was surrounded by sharks!

And a dozen of them at that!

Squalo must have donated some of his pets or something.

"Sensei!" A call from one of his students pulled Tsuna back from his thoughts.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side and asked, "Yes?"

"Nothing," The girl who answered scratched her head as she commented, "You look like you were thinking about something."

There were nods of agreement and Tsuna stared at the class for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled and said, "How about you class introduce yourselves?"

There was unison of nods and the ones in the front started. A girl with straight red hair stretched as she got out of her seat and introduced herself, "My name is Kokoro Arisu. I love green bean paste and my hobby is writing stories."

Tsuna nodded. Despite the girl's unnatural looks, her personality and hobby is fairly normal.

"My turn!" A girl with curly black hair stood up and energetically introduced, "My name is Hanabi Rio. I love cakes and I'm a member of the volleyball's varsity team."

Tsuna nodded again.

"My name is Fenrir Ruby." A guy who wore a bonnet introduced himself curtly. His lips formed into a smile as he added, "I love fried dumplings and my hobby is cooking."

There were some pleased reactions from the girls so Tsuna assumed that the boy was popular.

"Eto." A black haired male grinned and he introduced himself cheerfully, "My name is Echizen Taiga. I'm a member of the school's tennis team and I love sushi!"

Another wave of girls cheered and Tsuna noticed that this one was popular as well.

The rest of the introduction started out as that. Tsuna couldn't help but sweatdrop as he noticed that each of his students included their favorite food in their introductions.

* * *

Tsuna stretched his arms as he comfortably lounged in his chair by the faculty room. There was an influx of fangirls that almost ran him over and he sighed, it was tiresome to ran around.

Tilting his head to the side, he wonders if his Family was okay. He wasn't excited that he became the Boss, sure, but the Mafia Family still held a huge part of his heart.

Even though said Mafia Family was a bunch of chaotic and violent men whose sole purpose in life must have been to destroy as many things as they can and accumulate large amounts of paperwork for the poor Saint of the Sky to sign.

Speaking of paperwork, Tsuna couldn't help but smile to himself. Tricking Hayato was one thing but then again, his other guardians might not be as understanding as his right-hand man.

Speculating on what might be the turn of events in his mansion, a small grimace formed on his lips. Takeshi would understand, of course he will, because he was one of Tsuna's best friends. Chrome might be a little surprised but she probably wouldn't be against it either. Lambo would probably sleep through the whole thing and Ryohei might agree, after some push by either Hayato or Takeshi.

The problem lies on his two violent guardians. Mukuro and Hibari would probably be against it, as hypocritical and ironic as it is, considering the fact that the two of them are the main source of that paperwork in the first place.

But still, those two would probably be angered. At best, they'll just throw a tantrum but they might even fight Hayato or to quote a certain skylark, 'bite him to death.' If worst come to worst, they'll look for their _dear_ boss. Tsuna shivered at the thought.

His thoughts were cut off when a lady tapped his shoulders and said, "Are you the new teacher?"

Looking at the said lady in recognition, he noticed that the lady had a long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Ah." A smile formed on Tsuna's lips as he nodded his head and answered, "Yeah, it's my first day in class today."

"Oh." The said girl blushed deeply at the sight of Tsuna's smile and stuttered while introducing herself, "M-my name is Aoi Rin."

Tsuna tilted his head and gave another smile. He stood up and held out his hand, introducing himself in the process, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The girl meekly nodded her head and shook the outstretched hand. She looked around before she gathered up the courage and asked, "H-how about you have lunch with me, Sawada-sensei?"

Tsuna's eyebrow rise at that but he continued to give a smile. He contemplated it for a bit before he decided that it would be a good thing to acquaint himself with his fellow teachers.

Giving a smile, he tilted his head and agreed, "That would sound nice."

Another blush tinted on the female teacher's cheeks and they walked out of the faculty room and into the cafeteria together.

Along the way, Tsuna noticed the obvious glances along their way and the murmurs the filled the hallway as they passed. Tsuna mentally sighed at that.

* * *

As soon as they entered the cafeteria, another lady, who looked like a teacher, ran over to them. She sent a wink at Tsuna's direction and nudged Aoi.

Giving a small smirk on her painted lips, she smirked, "Won't you introduce me to your companion, eh, Rin?"

The said girl blushed and she motioned at her gorgeous companion. Gesturing her hands, she introduced, "Sawada-sensei, this is Hibiki Nanako-sensei, the teacher for Science in the senior's class. Nanako, this is Sawada-sensei, the new teacher who is temporarily one of the senior's class' homeroom teacher."

"Ah." Nanako nodded her head and muttered without care, "I didn't know that the new teacher is an obvious lady-killer."

Mentally gaping at the former's choice of words, Tsuna sent a small smile as he stretched out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Nanako shook the outstretched hand and gave a smile on her part, "My name is Hibiki Nanako."

The newest companion dragged the two teachers to a sit and had a sadistic smile as she interrogated the new teacher.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…?" The female teacher repeated the name as she tried to recall something. Giving Tsuna a triumphal smile, she asked, "You were Professor Borin's apprentice, right?"

Tsuna's eyes momentarily widened but then he remembered that there was a time that he was asked by Reborn to go with him on national television as his persona 'Professor Borin's' apprentice. He mentally blanched at the memory, a Mafia boss appearing on the national television.

It was a good thing that nothing about the underworld was leaked.

"Yeah." Tsuna mutely nodded as he picked on his food unconsciously.

A sly smirk formed on the female teacher's lips and she asked, "Then, Sawada-sensei, do you have a girlfriend?"

The other two on the table gaped at the question and Tsuna shook his head.

Then and there, other female members of the faculty excitedly moved to their table and all of them act like crazed fangirls all over him.

Tsuna grimaced.

Fangirls will kill him one day.

If his guardians wouldn't get their _dear boss_, that is.

* * *

Omake

"You little idiot!" Gokudera kicked Lambo, who was sleeping on the couch, on the spot.

"Why did you do that?" Widening his eyes and effectively waking up, he cried, "I'll tell you onto Tsuna-nii!"

"Idiot!" Gokudera looked at him and shouted, "The Tenth is in Namimori."

"…Eh?"

Lambo tilted his head and pouted, "He should have let me go, too."

* * *

Reply to guest reviews!

nadicchii: Thanks, I'll do my best for all my readers. Have a nice day too! :D

KhrFan: I updated! I hope you like this chapter ;)

Great: We shall see what happens to Reborn, frankly I'm a huge fan of plot-twist so... the roads are complicated. ;)

zleihsh: Good thing you survived on your TA! *pats you in the back*

xXnazaraXx: Haha, well... ;) Thanks for the review, sweetheart :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsuna-sensei!**

* * *

**A/N:** I think this can count as an early update! You lucky readers, you! I'm grinning like mad, you know? You guys exploded my email in a couple of days and I hope that it continues :)

Not going to say much but I think everyone should prepare before they read this. Because I assure you, my _sweethearts, _that you probably didn't see this coming ;)

Replies to guest reviews will be down there. More author notes after the story, I hope that everyone will read it :)

* * *

Tsuna was having a fairly normal morning in class. It was a good sign.

Too bad he jinxed it.

In a matter of seconds, his intuition went into hyperdrive and the Saint of the Sky looked around. He didn't sense any enemies, what is the reason why his intuition acting like it was on crack…?

The door to the classroom opened and the principal dignifiedly entered the room. Tsuna's body tensed. He can feel that this day wouldn't be normal.

At all.

As usual.

He immediately had the urge to jump out of the window but he restrained his self. As a young boss, he wasn't allowed to act so shamelessly like that.

"Sawada-sensei," The principal looked at Tsuna with apprehension as he informed, "The class will be having two exchange students for the say."

The class stirred with obvious excitement and Tsuna gulped. The next words that the principal stated made Tsuna even more nervous.

"They are exchange students from Italy, please treat them well."

Italy?

Before Tsuna can even voice out his surprise, the principal exited the room and to replace him, two very familiar figures appeared.

Tsuna wished that he should have just jumped out of the window when he still had the chance.

Standing there in all their young glory was two of the top rookies in the Mafia community.

A familiar female with bright eyes and a warm smile strode into class brimming with gracefulness. Said female was not wearing her trademark hat and she gave the class a warm smile as she bowed and greeted the class, "My name is Uni Giglionero, please take care of me."

There were cheers from the students and they murmured.

"She's soo cute!"

"Wow! A foreigner!"

"How polite!"

Before anyone else can further voice out their reaction, the second exchange student casually walked inside. He looked a little lost without his usual eccentric hat. Staring at the class with an obvious bored expression, he lazily bowed as he greeted, "I'm Fran. Please take care of me as well."

The girls cheered and swooned when Fran inadvertently glanced at their direction.

"He's so hot!"

"Can he be my seatmate?!"

"KYAAAH!"

And that day, the 'Exchange Students' fans club was formed.

Tsuna blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Looking at the two, he dubbed them the 'Hat Rookies' in his mind, he cans see that the two were polar opposites, considering their personalities at the very least.

But that thought is going to be mulled over in another time. Right now, Tsuna is inwardly freaking because why are there members of the Mafia community here?

Why in his class? Why in Namimori?

His frantic thoughts were cut off when Fran boredly repeated, "Hey."

Tsuna blinked once again and saw that the two exchange students were staring at him. Uni looked at him with concern while Fran looked emotionless.

"A-ah." Tsuna cleared his throat and then motioned at the two, "This two are going to be your classmates for the day. Be nice and treat them well."

"Hai!"

The class gave a unified shout of agreement. Tsuna scanned for available seats in the classroom. There were two but one was near the door while the other was near the windows.

He looked at the two young Mafiosi and asked, "Which one of you would be willing to take the seat near the door? The other one would be taking the seat near the windows."

Before Uni can even respond in any way or form, Fran took the initiative as he chose, "We'll be taking the seats near the window."

"Oh." Tsuna nodded his head before his mouth opened, "W-we?"

"Are you deaf?" Fran bluntly commented. He pointed between him and Uni as he explained, "Both of us want to take the seat near the window."

Tsuna gaped at the near-impossible order, he reasoned out, "There's only one seat…!"

Fran gave a shrug and Uni just sighed. She smiled at Tsuna as she politely requested, "Sawada-san, how about moving another student just for this day?"

Tsuna's jaw almost dropped. Even Uni was asking for the impossible. He looked between the two hatless teenagers before he sighed.

Looking at the student who was sitting beside the empty chair by the window, Tsuna gave an apologetic smile as he asked, "Yukari-san, can you move to the empty seat by the door?"

Blushing at the sudden attention given to her by both her beloved Sawada-sensei and the two exchange students, she nodded her head meekly and transferred to the seat without any fuss.

"Thank you." Uni bowed at the female student's direction as she headed to the empty seats where she saw Fran was standing.

They stared at each other for a moment before Fran boredly drawled, "Which seat will you take?"

"Ah." Uni sent a grateful smile in Fran's direction as she answered, "You can take the one nearest the window."

"Sure." Fran nodded and lazily proceeded to his seat, giving way to Uni who sat on her own chair.

The whole class was looking at the exchange that happened between them and a random girl commented.

"Are they in a relationship?!"

"Kyaaaah!"

"Adorable!"

"Too bad…"

There was a flood of comments and Tsuna grimaced.

This day won't be peaceful.

At all.

As usual.

He really should have just jumped out of the window a while ago.

* * *

Tsuna sat in the faculty office, relaxing and taking a breather as he lets his thoughts consume him. Reflection does wonder on his thoughts, after all.

First and foremost, why were two members of the Mafia community attending the school? Let alone, his class?

Second, what did they mean about exchange students? Last Tsuna heard, Uni was attending a mafia academy. Considering the fact that she was in good terms with Rokudo Mukuro's apprentice illusionist, perhaps Fran was a member of the academy as well.

The third question was why were the two very familiar with each other? For some reason, the teal-haired teen was a little protective of the Arcobaleno princess. Perhaps they've found some sort of partnership?

Tsuna smiled at that but any attempt for further reflections was interfered with when he heard a teacher rant.

"Those two exchange students were troublesome!"

Tsuna peered and noticed that Nezu-sensei was the one who was ranting, his face, red like a tomato, because of his anger.

Huh? Why was Nezu still teaching at the school? Wasn't he fired because he used fake documents some years ago? And why was he still working? Tsuna had guessed that the older man should have been weak and grey by now.

Weird.

…Wait. What?!

Troublesome exchange students? He could expect that from Fran, considering his large records in the pranking department, but Tsuna couldn't believe that Uni would be troublesome in any way or manner. She was far too respectful and polite to do such a thing.

Standing up to voice his thoughts, someone else went first and voiced her disagreement with Nezu.

"What are you saying, Nezu-sensei? Those two Italian students were plain adorable!"

An old woman who wore red lipstick disagreed as she shook her weary head. Tsuna stared at her for a moment before he remembered that this old woman was his class' home economics teacher.

Adorable, eh? Tsuna can use that to describe Uni. The same thing can be said for Fran, he guessed. The top illusionist was adorable in his messed-up, monotonous bluntness.

Nezu, of course, placed a reason for his argument, "They were too upstart, those little brats."

Tsuna can only raise an eyebrow at that. He was going to raise an argument but he sensed that the home economics teacher would be able to defend well on her own.

"Those two wonderful kids volunteered to help prepare the meal today! Such responsible and helpful students."

…Tsuna's eyes widened at that. He can only wish that the mafia academy they attended didn't use poison cooking as a lesson.

* * *

The day passed by quite well.

Aside from some news that Fran almost killed some kids when they looked at the pair with the wrong intentions or his blatant disrespect to some teachers that he didn't like, the day went well.

Tsuna entered his homeroom class once again. The class has physical education as their last subject and Tsuna was the teacher for the said subject.

He opened the door and wasn't all that surprise when he saw that majority, if not all, of his students flocked over the exchange students with inept interest.

He smiled at the nostalgic scene. He remembered the time that Hayato became a part of his class, students went and flocked over him as well.

Tsuna cleared his throat and announced, "For today's activity on Physical Education, we will be playing mixed dodgeball."

There were rounds of cheers from his students and Tsuna zeroed in on the Italian exchange students, "Do you know how to play dodgeball?"

Fran snorted and Uni sent him a disapproving frown before she turned her attention to Tsuna and smiled as she disclosed, "We know about it, Sawada-san."

Tsuna nodded and explained to the rest of the class, "The class will be grouped into two. Take a ballot here, there are two colors which will correspond into two groups."

He took out a random box and passed it to the students, who each took a paper.

"RED!"

"Blue."

"Blue!"

"Eh, red?"

"Blue team, go!"

"Red team!"

The box made a round and the last ones to pick were Uni and Fran. The whole class' attention was on them. They were staring at each other before Fran sighed and took a piece of paper.

"Rain. I meant blue."

Several members of the class hooted and cheered, they were the ones who also picked blue.

"Yay! I'm in Fran-kun's team!"

"Nice, nice!"

"Let's do our best, Fran-san!"

The cheers quieted down and the sole attention was placed on Uni. Tsuna, Fran and the rest of the class stared at her expectantly.

She opened her lips to announce the good news of salvation.

"I'm a part of…"

The class hung on to her silence with great interest and curiosity. Fran glanced at her direction and lazily commented, "Just say it."

A playful smile made its way on Uni's lips as she dropped the bomb.

"The red team. I'm a member of the red team."

Students who were part of her team made a frantic buzz as they celebrated.

"Welcome to the team, Uni-chan!'

"Lucky!"

"Please take care of us, Uni-chan!"

The celebration died down when Fran set off a killer aura. Tsuna tensed and everyone gulped as they waited to see the reaction of the male exchange student.

The teal-haired illusionist narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to disagree, "I'm moving to the-"

"No."

Uni's voice echoed through the room and the class, Tsuna and Fran included, looked at the soft-spoken girl with stunned expressions.

She waved a dismissive hand as she explained with a warm smile, "We don't need to bend the rules, Fran."

Fran sighed and his conjured knife, something he created out of sheer annoyance, faded. He looked at the girl with an indifferent stare before he shrugged, "If you say so."

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the intensity of the game being played. His eyes were focused on the two young Mafiosi and he couldn't help but feel some sort of awe and amazement.

Even without using any weapons or flames, both students were faster than an average student in dodging the ball. They were also able to pinpoint and make multiple knock-outs in a single shot.

As a part of the defending team, Fran's speed was without a doubt excellent. Even without placing much effort and despite being an illusionist, the young boy managed to dodge every ball that was sent his way on the last minute.

As a member of the attacking team, Uni's attacks were top-notch and on par with famous Mafiosi. Despite being gentle and placing less power, her targets were spot-on and her shots flawlessly knocked-out multiple targets.

Fran sighed as he looked around and noticed that he was the only defender left. He mused, "Stupid teammates and their lame defense."

He looked at the attackers and was surprised by what he saw. The next shot will be thrown by none other than Uni.

The whole class waited in bated breath as they await the exchange.

And all hell went loose.

Fran was going to intuitively dodge the ball but a rare smirk dawned on Uni's face as the course of the ball changed the exact moment Fran dodged on the last minute.

Said girl sighed as she announced.

"We… won."

The red team cheered and celebrated their victory. Tsuna was still a little frozen on his place as he saw the slight change in the Arcobaleno Princess' behavior.

A faint smile played on Fran's lips as he approached the girl and said, "Congrats."

"Thank you." Uni gratefully replied and the two young teens walked to Tsuna.

"Sawada-san, your Family is doing well." Uni gave a smile as she politely informed.

Fran stared indifferently as he commented, "There isn't any disruption at the moment. If there were, the stupid long-haired commander must have made a ruckus by now.'

Before Tsuna can even react, the two gave their last farewell to the class and walked out, their figures disappearing into the horizon.

A faint smile fell on Tsuna's lips.

Today was anything but normal, but it was definitely a good experience.

* * *

Omake:

Uni was humming a tune as both she and Fran walked towards their plane.

"Eh."

Uni looked and sent a curious glance towards the illusionist's direction, "Hm?"

"Now that I think about it," Fran cocked his head to the side as he wondered, "Where is the Vongola Guardian that looks like a cow? Wasn't he a part of the exchange students, too?"

"Lambo-kun?"

Before all further conversation can be made, a manly voice greeted, "Chaos."

Both teens bowed at the figure and Uni offered a smile, "Reborn-ojiisama."

"You two did well."

There was a silence and then...

"So, how was dame-Tsuna?"

* * *

A/N: I bet that you guys didn't see that coming, didn't you? Or maybe you guys did *cheeky smile*

Please keep on reviewing, subscribing and adding to your favorites, _sweethearts!_

Replies to guest reviews:

xXnazaraXx: I agree! Squalo must have an aquarium full of his brother-sharks, I mean. Thanks for the review and support!

Blaze: I think it's the Tuna-charm beam that his smile emits, that's why girls fall for him... LOL. :D

Great: Thanks for the review!

KhrFan: Haha, it must be hard to be so handsome... lol. About your question, they MAY appear but it depends on my mood when I write and also on the plot, haha ;) Are you a Kyoko fan, by any chance? :) Thanks for the review, _sweetheart! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsuna-sensei!**

* * *

A/N: Dundududuuun! Newest update :) I'm not sure if you expected this, though. Haha :) And thanks for all the subscriptions, alerts, hits and favorites! The reviews are much appreciated too, sweethearts!

Oh an I haven't responded to every review but I've read each of them. Sorry if I haven't replied to every review, though, I'm having some family problems at the moment, eh.

But enough about me, I really hope that this will make you smile or laugh or anything. Lots of love for everyone! There's another author's note at the end of the chapter with answers to guest reviews :D

* * *

"And that is the end of the lesson." Tsuna, in his orange plaid and black slacks glory, closed the textbook as he ended the lesson.

"Yaaaay!"

The consecutive sounds of cheers that originated from each and every member of the class resounded through-out the classroom, echoing back and forth due to the sheer loudness.

Tsuna couldn't help but looked amused at everyone else, and he mentally mused, 'With that much celebration, you can't help but wonder if they hate the subject or if they hate me.'

Not that it was possible to hate the Vongola Decimo, anyhow, so the former is more probable.

In fact, the whole class fell head over heels for the famed Saint of the Sky.

"But." Tsuna raised his voice so that the entire room will be able to hear. The room quieted down for a bit, but there was still soft murmurs somewhere. Ignoring that fact, Tsuna just smiled and gently announced, "We'll be having a test on our next meeting."

The room fell silent, very silent.

A student who was wearing a scarf looked at the brunette teacher and gulped, "N-next meeting...?"

Tsuna just gave a polite smile as he exerted the effort and nodded.

"Next meeting..." A girl with light brown hair which was neatly arranged into a braid pursed her lips as she mused. There was a pause before the words escaped her lips.

"Don't we have a meeting tomorrow, Sawada-sensei?"

All members of the class placed all their attention in their newest teacher who had a blank look on his face. A smile formed and everyone breathe out in relief, only to take it back a few moments after as Sawada-sensei chirped, "Yep."

"Noooooo!"

It was as if the world has end, that was the expression on the majority of the class' expression.

Tsuna looked amused and then he sighed. Putting on the best innocent face that he can muster, he looked on and asked, "Didn't the class understand the lesson?"

When he was met with more silence, he further prodded, a kicked-puppy expression on his face, "Was there any problem in the way I teach?"

Sawada-sensei looked like a lost puppy that was abandoned. While majority of the girls swooned at that pitifully cute expression, a sense of dread approached everyone.

Everyone widened their eyes as guilt flooded their entire being and then comes the flood of reactions from the protesting students.

"Noooo!"

"Sensei's a really good teacher!"

"It's not your fault!"

"NO."

Looking at them, Tsuna couldn't help but compare them to Hayato, actually, no, because Hayato's loyalty is way too extreme even though his naiveté can be considered on par with Tsuna's students. Instead, the students were similar to the Mafia community in general and as a whole.

Tsuna mentally chuckled at a resurfacing memory. Once Tsuna frowned during a certain meeting an everyone immediately panicked and declared their undying loyalty and admiration for the brunette boss. Of course, Takeshi, Mukuro, Kyoya and the members of the Varia independent squad weren't part of that.

Not to say that it was a bad thing, for one, Tsuna trusts Takeshi a lot, however, the latter isn't too flamboyant at the external admiration. It's similar to the other guardians as well as to the Varia officer.

But going back at the situation at hand. Tsuna restrained himself and did his best not to laugh out loud. Instead, he did what he does best, smile and looked on at everyone politely.

And everyone metaphorically fell all over him. An amuse chuckle escaped his lips and he looked over to the students and reminded, "Then, everyone should study, alright?"

Weak but nevertheless cheers of agreements reverberated through the room.

Tsuna graced them another small smile and he headed back to the teacher's lounge, only to collide with someone.

That someone being Nezu Dohachiro. The person who had ridiculed the brunette far too many times in the past and the same person who had lied about his school and forged false documents as such.

Their eyes met and Tsuna cleared his throat as he looked down.

Nezu narrowed his eyes at him and mused, "I'm not sure but I think I have seen you before..."

There was a pause and Tsuna mentally gulped. In this situation, there may be two outcomes. The first one is that the famed and all-powerful Vongola Decimo will get ridiculed AGAIN if the teacher remembers him as Dame-Tsuna. The other is that Nezu might remember him as a member of one of the members of the high-class society.

But the former is more probable. That is, unless Nezu watches Italian News or something to that fact.

Which would be weird if he did.

"Forget about it." Nezu said with a dismissing wave. He raised his eyebrow and looked appraisingly right at Tsuna and he asked, "That shirt comes from a high-class Italian line, right?"

There was a pause and he added with smugness very present in his voice, "Unless that is a, god-forbid, forgery?"

Forgery.

Tsuna almost snorted as he mentally rolled his eyes, how hypocritical of Nezu to accuse another of forgery.

But of course, Tsuna went with the flow. He sent a pleasing smile and chuckled as he answered, "I actually bought this from Italy."

Nezu widened his eyes and stared at the piece of shirt with an acknowledging gaze. He turned back his attention towards Tsuna and asked, "So, I guess you are a competent young man?"

An amused smirk fell on Tsuna's lips as he mentally snorted. The sore fact that Nezu was praising him was amusing in all directions. His smirk changed into a polite smile as he stated, "I'm not really sure."

"That shirt must have cost a lot," Nezu chided with a smirk himself. He touched his glasses and said, "I have one like that, myself."

Of course, Tsuna didn't completely believe that. After all, he once said that he hailed from the prestigious Tokyo University but ended up having forged papers and in all actuality, studied in some lesser university.

There was a pause between them and Nezu sent a calculating gaze towards Tsuna. He inquired, "So when you went to Italy, I suppose as a tourist?"

"Not really," Tsuna politely informed as he shook his head good-naturedly. He smiled as he looked up and he stated, "I live in Italy."

As expected, Nezu's eyes widened almost comically from behind his glasses and he gaped. Tsuna raised his eyebrow at that and waited for the older man to recompose himself.

"I see, I see." Nezu chuckled almost awkwardly. The look he sent at Tsuna was almost mock-predatory and he complimented, "Then I suppose that you are an establish young man?"

Tsuna mentally blanched at the sore differences of their interaction now and their interaction between the past.

"Haha," Another amused chuckle emanated from Vongola Decimo's throat and he looked at Nezu with an almost beaming expression, "I guess you could say that."

"Hmm..." Nezu smirked at that and he took the initiative as he asked, "And why is that...?"

"I own a company in Italy." The brunette stated with pride. He looked at Nezu who almost choked in disbelief and sheer amazement and Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes.

Before anyone can manage to utter or state another word, a hyper-active female student with her hair in braids called out, "Sawada-sensei!"

"Oh." Tsuna opened his mouth slightly as he saw the female student approach their direction. Ignoring Nezu's confused reaction, he tilted his head to the side and asked, "Is there any problem, Yukino-san?"

"A-ah." The girl blushed at the fact that her beloved teacher zeroed in on her. There was a pause before she took and brought out a stashed of papers and she informed, "I-I forgot to give back the hand-outs, Sawada-sensei."

"Thanks." Tsuna sent a pleased smile in her direction. Shifting from his position, he gingerly took the paper and tilted his head as he inquired, "Is there anything else?"

The braided female student shook her head and she answered, "N-no."

There was a pause and she looked down, ignoring both stares of the two teachers. She huffed and then she sent a smile towards Tsuna, pink color tainting her cheeks, "See you later in class, Sawada-sensei!"

"Sure." Tsuna nodded and the female student turned around, walking away from them and completely disappearing from their line of sight as she turned towards a corner.

There was a pause and Nezu coughed, "Sawada-sensei?"

Tsuna almost thought that Nezu will be able to catch up now, but seeing the completely confused expression on the older man's face, he shook away the thought.

Tsuna sent him a smile and he tilted his head to the side as he graciously informed, "I'm a temporary teacher at Namimori at the moment."

"Ah." Nezu's eyes lightened and he nodded understandingly. He opened his mouth as he said, "The genius math teacher?"

Tsuna almost gaped at the sheer idiocy. How can Nezu not remember him at all?

"Not really." Tsuna shook his head modestly, a pleased smile on his face.

There was pause between the two of them as silence surrounded the atmosphere and the all-powerful Saint of the Sky sent a predatory smile as he informed, "I believe we haven't introduce ourselves?"

"Ah." Nezu nodded his head and he puffed out as he introduced himself, a pleased look on his face, "I am Nezu Dohachiro, an alumni of the prestigious Tokyo University."

Tsuna nodded and a small predatory smirk formed on his lips as he asked, "Are you really from Tokyo University?"

Nezu look so flabbergasted that Tsuna couldn't help but laugh. Mentally, of course. He had his manners after all.

"You know," Tsuna smiled at him so nicely that it was almost scary. He tilted his head to the side and he asked, "Don't you remember me at all, Nezu-sensei?"

And the way Tsuna said sensei, Nezu's gears went running. He gaped and asked, "Do I know you?"

"From before as well, yes." Tsuna nodded, his voice dripping with obvious coldness. He sent a smile and guessed, "Don't you remember the time that you almost expelled me and my friends?"

There was silence.

Pure, condensed silence that can almost be cut by a knife.

Nezu gulped and broke that silence. Wide-eyed and completely surprised as he placed two and two together, "Sawada Tsunayoshi?!"

Bingo.

"Dame-Tsuna for you." Tsuna informed with a small curt smile. He almost looked pitiful as he reminisced the past, "I remember the days when you showed my less than pleasurable tests to the class."

"Hmph!" Nezu wrinkled his nose as he huffed. He raised his eyebrows and sneered, "So you were lying about being in Italy? I would expect no less from you, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna almost laughed at loud at the drastic changes in the personality of Nezu after he learned that Tsuna was THE dame-Tsuna.

"How ironic to hear it from you, considering the fact that you used forged papers for your resume." Tsuna offhandedly countered, ignoring the flustered expression that was appearing at Nezu's face. He waved a dismissive hand as he informed, "But what I said before was all true."

There was a pause and Tsuna continued to narrate, "But I don't think I'm much too dame now. After all, I have been Professor Borin's apprentice for who know how long."

Nezu gaped and he didn't make any response, too afraid of the sheer presence of Tsuna, who was unconsciously in his Boss mode.

"Oh well." Tsuna sighed and his eyes softened. He looked over the surprised man kindly and then he said, "What's past is past."

And without even listening to whatever it is that Tsuna may further state, Nezu ran away in a hurry.

A small gentle smile formed on Tsuna's lips as he stated, "I forgive you."

"Though I wonder about the others."

Tsuna turned around again and felt a migraine coming up as his intuition spiked. He shook his head and sighed, opening the door to the teacher's lounge and wasn't really surprised at all.

Every female teacher was there.

Staring at him.

Like he was a bag on sale. Or something of the sort.

He gulped and touched his forehead.

Fangirls really are going to be the death of him.

* * *

Omake

"Herbivore."

The door to Tsuna's office opened and Hibari saw Gokudera who was signing on the paperworks.

The silver-haired right man looked up at him and asked, "Have you received the paperworks?"

There was a slam and Hibari brought out his tonfa, a murderous aura encompassing him.

"You were the one who sent it?"

"You are one of the main reason why we have so many paperworks," Gokudera noncholantly stated. He looked at the prefect in the eye and said, "It's only natural that you do some."

There was no further conversations as a tonfa was approaching his direction.

* * *

A/N: I actually wanted Tsuna to go and torture Nezu sooo much but this was the scene that I wanted better. I hope that you guys aren't disappointed.

Replies to guest reviews:

KhrFan: Yeah, I'm going to share the 2601 love everywhere! I don't know how but somehow, I just wanted that pairing. lol. But the last chapter was pure platonic friendship, though, haha. And I'm not really sure about romance but maybe? Thanks for the review, love :D

xXnazaraXx: Hahaha, Fran might have done that ;)

Please drop a review and cough sneak in some candies too cough. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsuna-sensei!**

* * *

A/N: Wooo! Finally, after a looot of days, I finally updated this! School was in the way and I'm happy that I updated this. I reall, really thank everyone for all the alerts, favorites, reviews and hits. They make me giddy, sweethearts. Another author's note at the end of the chapter.

This was a challenge from JackFrost14 from the forum!

Reviews are power ;)

* * *

The room was simply overwhelming with tension, the four walls not even providing any sense of comfort at the time. The brunet was looking at the older man with a slight frown on his features and then he crossed his man as he took the seat and then he pursed his lips and his lips returned back to their usual upward curve, albeit a little strained.

"So," Tsuna met the older man's grey eyes and then he repeated his question with a curt tone, "Can you please repeat your statement?"

"Sawada-sensei," the principal's tone was slightly off as he tried his best not to cower at the aura that the younger man was emitting. Instead, he opted with answering, "You will have a meeting with your class' parents as the homeroom teacher."

Tsuna felt an insane migraine coming and his hyper intuition took a guard up. He felt something churned in his stomach and he sent a slightly pleading look at the principal as he asked, "Can't I just...?"

"Unfortunately, you can't." The old man shook his head in answer. There was silence before he added, "I'm sure that the parents will be happy to see you."

As if. Tsuna mentally snorted in his mind and would have laughed sarcastically if it's not his composure as an esteemed boss that was at stake. His eyes travelled back and forth from the lone window of the room to the grey walls of the principal's office. Making no other movements, he simply gave a resigned look as he muttered, "I understand."

A twitch on the principal's lips appeared as he nodded his head good-naturedly, "I expected that from you, Sawada-sensei."

Tsuna felt like answering back but restrained from doing so. It must have been the hectic classes or perhaps, the turn of events, but at the moment the Saint of the Sky isn't acting so saintly. In fact, it's quite the opposite. He can think of many curse words at the moment in so many languages that he can utter but, as usual, he can't.

He has his position and he can just hear Reborn's dark tone as he lectured, 'As a boss, you aren't allowed to curse.'

At that time, Tsuna just gave a slight raise of the eyebrow and his tutor blatantly ignored it as the fedora wearing hitman added, "At the very least, not in front of civilians."

Tsuna's thoughts were brought back to earth when he heard the older man shuffle in his seat and stared at him and asked, "I would just like to remind, but if you have any time, perhaps you can meet my daughter?"

Tsuna mentally blanched at that but just quietly stood up and with a little polite smile plastered on his face, he answered, "That does sound nice, but at the moment, I'm a little preoccupied with my students and the job as a teacher at the school."

That was half the truth. He does enjoy teaching the students, but compared to the dreaded paperworks, the sole bane of his existence, it was quite enjoyable. On another hand, if he messed up with his lessons on the job and place the studies and the future of the most beloved Namimori Middle School students at stake, Kyoya might haunt him or something along the line.

So technically, that was a part lie and three-fourths truth.

He turned around and walked to the door with even steps and turned back around again at the principal and he gave a little bow to show his respect for the 'superior', "I'll be going first.

And with that, after hearing the positive from the obviously older man, Tsuna walked off with a wave and exited the room. He was only a few paces away when a familiar lady approached him and stuttered as she asked, "C-can I help you?"

Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes but he just shook his head in answer as he ever politely declined, "I'm fine, but thanks for asking."

The lady blushed as expected and Tsuna just gave a small breathe of exasperation.

He can already feel his hyper intuition acting up and his temper unconsciously wavering back and forth two extremes.

Tomorrow would be a bad day.

He can just feel it.

* * *

Before Tsuna got out of his beautiful and black sports car, he contemplated on his actions. He has two choices on his hands at the moment. He can either fly back to Italy and resume with his paperworks or he can just attend today's class and pray to some deity that he won't meet some familiar faces on today's meeting. Playing hooky and doing nothing at all would probably result in his death by Reborn, because the world's strongest hitman tends to not appreciate laziness in all its forms.

Taking a sideway glance at the rearview mirror, he saw a clear reflection of his appearance. He was wearing an all black attire right now, a black polo and similar black pants, and his eyes travelled to his brunet hair and amber eyes. His facial features probably hadn't changed that much at all, but at the very least, in Tsuna's opinion, he slightly matured. Emphasis on the matured part.

Huffing and closing his eyes, he went out of the door of his car. He opened it once outside and took in the becoming familiar scene of the school that was pure nostalgia a week ago. The students were gawking at him like some eagles and the female students, majority of them, were blushing at the sight of the young and cool temporary teacher. He plastered a curt smile on his face, one that made majority of the onlookers swoon, and he walked off in the concrete ground, heading towards the lobby of the school.

He minutely closed his eyes and hoped that today wouldn't be a disaster.

Oh, if the famed Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family only knew how much he has jinxed himself...

* * *

He stared at the door and was in the process of having a staring contest with it when a student opened it right in front of him. Said student was a female, and she blushed as she said, "S-sorry."

The brunet just slightly waved his hands and then he said, "Don't worry about it."

He walked in a few moments later and what he saw made him want to take a few steps backward.

Because...

Sitting comfortably amidst the other parents, two familiar figures, a male and a female, sat with their children. And said two familiar figures where his classmates a decade before.

Tsuna's eyes widened and then he almost gaped. Here he was, being successful and handling a Mafia family, and two of his classmates already had kids? He almost wanted to blanch out loud because he kind of expected this, with his hyper intuition and all, but to have kids at such a young age. Really?

Masking his obvious surprise, he walked inside the small classroom, and like a magnet that pulls through metal, his presence managed to pull the attention of everyone present in the room. Most, if not all, of the female students were blushing at his form, as usual, but at the moment even the female parents were blushing.

Because of him, at that.

He hoped that the husbands of said female parents wouldn't sue him or something along that line.

After all, it was not really his fault that he inherited the blood of the Vongola Primo, who was actually famous, aside from his vigilante success and all that, for being good-looking.

He cleared his throat and then proceeded to give a small gaze at each one and then greeted them, "Goodmorning, everyone."

Small murmurs of greeting was returned by the parents and the class greeted in perfect unison, "Goodmorning, Sawada-sensei!"

"Goodmorning," Tsuna greeted back with a small and genuine smile that made all of the ladies in the room blush hard.

"Well then," He shifted on his feet and arranged some documents before he face everyone. He gestured at himself and introduced, "The students call me Sawada-sensei,so it would be alright if you call me that, as well."

There were nods from the parents and then Tsuna gestured his hands as he continued on, "For about two hours, the principal has designated the said time to be an opportunity for the parents to spend time with the class' homeroom teacher."

"So," He let his eyes fall on the parents and gave a warm smile as he added, "Shall we?"

There was terse silence but it was immediately broken when a woman spoke up. She was wearing a formal blazer and had her hair tied up in a bun, and she asked, "Are you new?"

"Yes," Tsuna answered as he placed her gaze on her, effectively making the older woman blush a deep scarlet. He paused before he looked back again to all parents as a whole and he said, "I have just been hired by the school a week ago."

"A-ah."

A parent's hand shot up as he stated, "I heard from my daughter that you came from Italy. Is it true?"

Tsuna almost wanted to snort at the doubt in the tone but instead, he smiled as he answered, "It is."

This caught the attention of all other parents and they stared at Tsuna as if he was some kind of national treasure.

This time, an excited mother raised her voice as she asked, "What is Sawada-sensei's job before he became a teacher?"

A Mafia don, Tenth Vongola Boss, holder of the Vongola Ring, one-third of the Trinesette, Saint of the Sky, student of the world's greatest hitman.

Several nostalgic titles surfaced around Tsuna's mind but he pulled back to reality just in time to see the curious gazes that were directed at him. He pursed his lips in thought and then answered, "I handle some company."

Well, at least that was the truth. Partly of course, but nevertheless, the truth.

He can see the looks of amazement un everyone's face and then a father stood up as he asked, "I'm sorry if this seem impersonal, but I heard that you drove a sports car?"

"Ah," he just nodded his head as he answered, "I do."

And now, Sawada-sensei fan clubs gained another member. And another. And another.

There was silence that was shattered when a parent asked, "Why did you work as a teacher when you already have a company?"

The question was half-anticipated so he didn't give it much thought, so he answered, "I'll only be a temporary teacher, for the record, but the reason why I chose to work here is because I wanted to give back to my school."

And because his mother persuaded him, too, but he didn't add that out loud.

Faces were lit up with admiration as the parent who asked, nodded his head understandingly,"Ah."

"Sawada?" The familiar parent, Hitori, looked at him and narrowed her eyes in concentration as she stated, "I think that there was someone with the name from my class."

She gave a sideway glance to the other familiar student and then she added, "Isn't that right, Osamu-san?"

"Yeah." Osamu nodded and then snickered, "Dame-Tsuna."

"Ah," she opened her mouth and sent a dreamy gaze to Tsuna as she added, "but Sawada-sensei couldn't have been him... Right?"

There were rolls of eyes at that statement and Tsuna just gave a good-natured chuckle as he said, "I think I was called Dame-Tsuna before."

He looked at everyone in the eye and tilted his head as he added, "My full name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

There was silence and gaping and wide eyes that was ultimately frozen when a female student shouted, "Sawada-sensei's going to be my groom when I grow up!"

Tsuna almost facepalmed. Almost.

Today was going to be a busy day.

As usual.

* * *

Omake

"Kufufufu," the pineapple head went and appeared in Tsuna's office, only to find Gokudera on the seat. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where is Tsunayoshi?"

"He's out." Gokudera answered curtly, eyes trained on the documents.

"Hm?" There was a pause and Mukuro added, "Then who was the one who called me to do paperworks, hm?"

Gokudera glanced at him and reasoned out, "Half of all the paperworks were caused by you."

Mukuro gave a twitch and then prepared an illusion.

Poor little martyr Gokudera.

* * *

Reply to guest reviews:

KhrFan: Thanks for the support. I hope that you and the others don't mind the overdue chapter. -.-ll I might place Enma. Might. And yeep, tunafish really is so forgiving, he's the Sky, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuna-sensei!

A/N: Hi sweethearts! I thoroughly missed all of you and I hope that you guys can forgive me if the updates are becoming the school and my schedule. Back to the topic, I missed everyone and I would like to thank all of you, my sweethearts, for the alerts, favorites, hits and reviews. Those make me happy and giddy, and all those good stuffs. There would be another note in the end of the chapter, per usual, and I hope that you guys would take alook at it.

This was a challenge from JackFrost14 from the forum!

Reviews and alerts are loved~

* * *

It was a morning reminiscent of all other mornings that the Saint of the Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi, has experienced ever since his return to his hometown after years. Everything was the same as it was before, a small smile formed on Tsuna's lips. Everything was unpredictable and the whole universe seemed keen on making him have a heart attack on his every step.

Shaking his head to clear the thought away, he rotated the grey wheel of his car and then he whipped past another car in order to take the vacant parking space. He took a sharp inhale of breath before he went out of his car and the next thing that happened was to be expected...

"SAWADA-SENSEI!"

Flocks of girls and boys within different age groups crowded where he was and the brunet did try his best not to give an exasperated sigh. Looking at the wave of different students and teacher, somehow his subconscious remembered Gokudera from ten years ago.

The silver haired Mafioso also shouted his name in greeting during the past whenever they meet first thing in the morning. Unlike Yamamoto's casual greeting every time, Gokudera's greeting was similar to how he was being greeted today, loudly and without a doubt full of admiration and amazement.

A gentle and polite smile fell on his lips as his fangirls swooned at the gesture. He brought his arms upward into a wave and he greeted genially, "Goodmorning, everyone."

There were murmurs and loud greeting in return and the crowd made a passageway for him by dividing into two sides as he passed by. Tsuna couldn't help but quirk a brow at this, for some reason, it was like a duplicate of how other members of the Mafia community interacts with him.

Minus the violence, of course.

As he walked, memories of what took place the day before lingered on his mind...

* * *

_"Sawada-sensei's going to be my groom when I grow up!"_

_The girl's high pitched tone echoed throughout the stunned members of the class. Said girl was grinning ear to ear and Tsuna was almost dreading for the reaction of his student's parent._

_He personally didn't want to be labeled as some kind of pedophile but it was not really his fault that he has the charms which he preceded from his great, great, great grandfather. Not that he would say that out loud, but still._

_Going back at the situation at hand, he waited in anticipation for the student's mother to react when..._

_The mother did something that was not what Tsuna expected. At all._

_"Oh dear!" The older woman gasped and showed her delight as she added, "That is a wonderful idea!"_

_Tsuna tried his best not to gape as soon as the mother turned to him and she added, "It would be our pleasure, sensei."_

_The Saint of the Sky unconsciously twitched and he tersely replied, "Uh, I-"_

_"NOOOO!"_

_A loud and girlish shriek bounced and reverberated through the four corners of the room as a female student who was wearing a braid that hang on her shoulder stood up and crossed her arms in protest, "I will be Sawada-sensei's bride, hmph!"_

_Tsuna's jaw dropped as he, and the other members of the room, noticed the seemingly electrifying sparks between the two female students who were sending each other sharp glares, frowns etched on their youthful faces._

_When the mother of the braided student stood up, Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as he thought that the mother would try to calm or at most, stop her daughter. But of course, as things usually happen to the Tenth Vongola Boss, things didn't go his way._

_As usual._

_Instead of scolding her daughter like a normal parent would, the mother only stood up with a small smirk on her painted red lips as she dangled her jewelry and outwardly mused, "Oh, but my darling Yukiko has the brains and the beauty to back her up, I do wonder about her peer...?"_

_Tsuna gaped and before he can even make a move to stop it, the other mother stood up from her seat and glared as she disagreed, "But my daughter is the sweetest girl that has ever graced this school!"_

_The brunet felt a headache coming on and it intensified when he heard a blond male student mutter to his seatmate, "Talk about a catfight."_

_"Yeah," His ragged jet black hair seatmate nodded in agreement. Ther was a small pause between them before he voiced out, "Sawada-sensei is a lady-killer."_

_The temporary homeroom teacher twitched at that and when he placed his attention back to the arguing mothers and the wave of intrigued onlookers, he took a deep breathe and in his conscious Boss Mode presence, he asked, "Please stop fighting."_

_That one statement managed to froze everyone in vicinity and they simultaneously turned around to look at him with expressions that only a scolded child can have._

_The brunet mentally patted himself on the back but returning to the matter at hand, he proceeded to say, a gentle smile on his face, "Thank you."_

_All girls and women, and even some male specimen, blushed and turned a beet red at that and they all wordlessly nodded._

_Tsuna nodded his head in appreciation and he gestured his hand to signal another topic, "So, what do you want to discuss next?"_

_As universe always seemed to act around the young boss, the next event as not high in his list because..._

_"What is Sawada-sensei's type of girls?"_

_"Uh," He narrowed his amber eyes as his mouth turned to speak before he can even contemplate about it, "Excuse me?"_

_There was another brief silence before an unfamiliar student with white hair stood up and gave a low whistle as she boldly exclaimed, "You know, sensei, your type of girls. Like, sweet, sexy, hot, whatever?"_

_There was a pause before a creepy smile reminiscent of Mukuro's appeared on the girl's face as she added, "Assuming that your type aren't guys, of course."_

_Tsuna mentally gaped but proceeded not to show any sign of weakness to the class. He just gave a small smile as the whole class waited in bated breaths and anticipation as to what he will say next. He opened his mouth to speak, "I like ladies."_

_As usual, the whole room continued to watch in silence as they wait for the next sentence that didn't appear. A mother raised her eyebrow at this as she asked, "That's it?"_

_"Yep." Tsuna childishly popped his lips as he gave a playful smile, making the whole place blush and turn beet red. Giving out a casual wave, he tilted his head to the side as he asked, "Are there any more questions?"_

_When a female student excitedly raised her arm, a gut feeling came over the famed Saint of the Sky._

_A feeling that he should runaway and jump from the windows._

* * *

As his thoughts return back to the present situation, Tsuna couldn't help but sigh. The meeting with the parents couldn't even be called a success, what with the cat fights between female students and the impersonal questions that were thrown to him.

He took another step forward in the cemented hallways and he paused as he thought about how being a teacher wasn't as easy as he expected. Another step and he thought about how the world never seem to let him take it easy.

If only he knew how the whole world loves to mess with him.

* * *

Omake

Enma walked up in all his Earth-y boss presence and he gingerly knocked on the door of his best friends office.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

After a several few knocks, he breathed in and out and decided to just enter the room. Surely, Tsuna-kun, wouldn't mind, right?

Probably.

And so, the naive boss opened the room only to see...

...A disaster.

And that was the understatement of the year.

Because in the room were all six of Tsuna's guardian, all of the males looking like they were planning for a war or another. They had serious faces despite the messy surroundings.

Enma nervously backed out but then, the door loudly creaked. This made all of the men turn their attentions to him.

Giving a half-hearted smile, he waved his hand, "H-hi?"

So it seemed that all people who had been called Dame have the worsts of luck.

* * *

A/N: Enma, Enma, dear Enma. I wonder if I should place him in the story, haha. ON A NICER NOTE, I have a feeling that the updates for this story will speed up. For some reason or another, my KHR feels went up and now I have enough inspirations to continue on.

Replies to guest reviews:

Stalker- Hahaha, thanks :)

zleihsh- The hospital bed should be in Namimori, then again, isn't Tsuna all powered up in his TYL!Version? Hahaha ;)

KhrFan- Sorry again. Hahaha, I feel so bad for people like you who waited for a long time :(


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna-sensei!

A/N: Hello sweethearts! This is my second update in the month, and that's kind of an improvement, isn't it? Hahaha, well I hope it is. Thank you all for hits, the favorites, the follows and the reviews! Now that I remember, we hit the 100th review mark for this story! That's cool :) Thanks for the support guys :D

This was a challenge from JackFrost14 from the forum!

Reviews and alerts are loved~

* * *

The almighty and powerful Tunafish, Vongola Decimo, stared on the brochures in his hand as he wistfully contemplated on his choices, measuring and weighing the consequences of each action.

What choices?

Why, it was...

The destination for the outdoor field trip that his class would be having.

That isn't to say that the school has already announced it and such, for some reason the great Sky felt the want to have such an activity to develop his class' bonding.

His probably going to tell about this to the principal in time, but first things first. He needed to face the major problem at the moment, which was the location.

He skimmed through the brochures and looked at each of it thoughtfully. Of course, the class will have a field trip somewhere in Japan.

Though if all else fail and some divine intervention might happen, the trip may be located in the world-famous Mafia Land.

Of course, the Saint of the Sky wouldn't bet on it. Rather, he was very against it.

So, anyway.

He placed all of the brochures in the nearby table. He closed his eyes for a while before he opened them again as he began to pick up one of the brochures. Opening it slightly, his eyes gaze on the most emphasized part of the three-fold brochure, he read it aloud, "Kyoto- The Best Place for School Trips."

He raised his eyebrow at this and he realized that Kyoto, indeed, was the top destination for a school field trip. Minor memories of his dame-Tsuna days resurfaced along with the experiences that go with the places.

He shook his head as he went back to the reality of the situation and his amber eyes took in the pictures in the brochure. Numerous temples that looked ancient in appearance, made-up geishas that voluntarily smiled for the camera, tea ceremonies that are performed in a small red room and different artworks that were masterfully crafted.

Kyoto really is a place that can be both educational and interesting, what with its perks and facilities and all, Tsuna contemplated on that. However, what are the chances that his students already had a field trip on the place?

It had a high probability.

He gingerly closed the brochure and smoothened it before he placed it in the space beside him, thinking that he would contemplate on it more later on. Lips straight in a line, he set out to take another one of the brochures in the table.

The next brochure that he randomly picked up almost made him gagged as he skimmed through the front cover. It was pink and floral, and naturally such things aren't too much of a scare. However, what made the brunet gaped in the presence of the brochure, acting like a goldfish in season, was the fact that a familiar kitty was almost waving at him from the brochure.

"Sanrio Land," he breathed out as he placed his palm on his head as soon as he recovered from the minor heart attack.

His eyes stared at the little, delightful kitty which was surrounded by her other furry friends. He gulped as he nervously opened the brochure, his hands shaking with obvious worry for his masculinity. As soon as he opened it, he found out that it wasn't too bad. That is, if one would ignore the unnecessary and too overwhelming fluffiness, but hey, who was he to judge?

There were several carousels, booths that model the infamous kitty, roller coasters of different sizes and a great big statue of the kitty with her friends. Tsuna immediately closed the brochure, the paper rustling as he did. He then placed it on the table separated from the other unread brochures.

The third pick was pretty much random and most definitely normal. It was a brochure that shows a picture of a zoo with different kind of animals, ranging from adorable sea lions to hostile bees and from gigantic elephants to aggressive tigers. His eyes glazed on the scene, there was a petting zone and there had been good remarks about the place, at least that was stated in the brochure.

He flipped it over as a smile formed on his face and was pleasantly delighted to see different types of animals and thought that it was indeed a good place for field trips. And that's when he noticed some bits of familiarity in the zoo... The smile on his lips faded as a surprised expression took over his face, wide eyes and gaping included. This place...

Was the zoo which had accidentally let loose all of the animals years ago. He could never have forgotten that time when members of his Family, his friends and guardians, were mere teenagers who surprisingly was competitive against said animals. He thumbed the leaf of the paper and placed it on the space where the first brochure has been located. He might consider the place but he would check out the other choices first.

Pulling up the fourth brochure gingerly, he placed it in his lap and a small childish gleam formed in his amber eyes as he let a similar childish grin form on his mature features. The fourth brochure was a carnival, and how the Saint of the Sky missed going to a place! It had been years since he went to one and he had always liked going on carnivals.

The paper was decorated extravagantly, rainbow colors ranging from red to violet popping out of the leaflet. It was decorated with hearts, polka-dots and musical notes. Grinning clowns, flexible acrobats and costumed lions graced the photographs that were placed strategically on the paper.

He stared at it for a moment and didn't think twice when he decided to place it where the first and third brochures were. He was going to contemplate on it as well, the choices becoming harder and harder as they come.

He turned his head towards the side and glanced on the brochures that were left on the small, round table. There were about five to seven of them and Tsuna made a random draw as he picked the next choice.

The fifth option was an aquarium. His brow was slightly raised as he marveled at the mere beauty of the craftsmanship of the brochure. Despite the simplicity of the place and destination, the brochure was another thing altogether. It seemed as if the brochure was made of water, almost three-dimensional in its design. There was also some feeling of water and all its elements as the paper fluidly moved with the Decimo's guidance.

He played with it for a few times before he caught himself and stopped, shaking his head. It was a good thing that Reborn isn't here to see him or else he would get a mouthful and a kick, gun optional.

His eyes passed through the contents and took it in. In the brochure, it indicated that the place had numerous marine creatures in it and even had sharks! Oh, Squalo would have a field day to visit his relatives.

He stared at it some more, his eyes almost boring at it with the sheer intensity. And that's when he decided to place it together with the other, accepted choices.

After scouring through the remaining five brochures as if he was on a life or death situation, which he had already experienced a lot of times, he took the approved choices and closed his eyes as he gave a deep sigh.

The life of a teacher is not at all easy.

Why did he chose this again...?

Oh, right. He restrained a well-received groan. This was his dear mother's idea in the first place and anyone and everyone knows that the brunet can't say no to his mom at all.

That and the screening procedure of the school was plain messed-up. He moved his hand to face-palm. After all, what school accepts and hires a person to be a teacher? Even if said person was an alumni of the school. That was seriously degrading and kind of weird.

Unwillingly standing up in the cozy, maroon chair he was sitting on, the approved choices in his hand, he stretched his arms a bit. After that, he looked sideways before he went up to change in an orange plaid polo and black slacks.

Going down, he called out to his mom, "I'll be going out!"

Like before, as many years ago, his mother's head popped out from the kitchen with a smile as she nodded her head, "Take care, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna nodded his head before he walked out of the house and into his car which was waiting for him in all its sleek splendor.

Plan one was already finished, now he just have to talk this over with the principal.

* * *

Omake:

"You met up with the Tenth?!" Gokudera, the silver haired young man's voice went up the sky as he almost screamed when he inquired.

"You're breaking my eardrums," a very familiar and monotonous tone was heard as the other male replied.

Gokudera ignored the obvious lack of respect at the moment and then curiously inquired, "Who sent you? Xanxus?"

"As if the boss would check up on the Decimo," the teal-haired illusionist rolled his eyes. He tilted his head to the side and answered, "Isn't it obvious that it was the former Sun Arcobaleno who sent me?"

"Eh? Reborn-san?!"

* * *

A/N: Oh, Tsu-kun. How adorable you are. Planning a field trip for your students, you adorable little tunafish! Hahaha, and I just wanted to see Gokudera's reaction and Fran's obvious monotone, ahaha. Anyway, guys. Where do you want the trip to take place? place it in a review, pm me, I want to hear your opinions :)

Replies to guest reviews:

tsuna: First of all, I love your name. And yeah, Tsuna really is a lady killer, that tunafish.

KhrFan: Here's the next update! I wonder if this plot crosses any of your minds though. Lol.


End file.
